ones_selffandomcom-20200214-history
Delta
Early Life A lot is known about Delta’s early life, he accomplished everything possible of significant worth inside the online world, and the real world. He spent his early childhood in training, growing up better than any other kid. His father was wealthy, and his mother was even wealthier. Delta's father always looked up to him, despite Delta purchasing majority shares of his company out from under his nose and firing him immediately. The Age of Luxon Code named Delta, the true identity of the player who uses him as his avatar remains a mystery for reasons he himself would describe as "Beyond his Control". A criminal mastermind with a warped, sadistic sense of humor. At the time of Luxon’s attack on the online world, Delta was a low-level grunt for a unknown hacker group that had yet to prove himself in the eyes of The great Luxon. He was easily able to rise through the ranks, and buckled down for one hour of playing Halo 3, and became the best sniper in the game,soon making him the game’s top player. This power came at no price. The stress he exposed himself to was of no consequence because Delta knew smoking was bad for you, but he drank a lot, landing himself on a steady consummation of a bottle of rum once a year. This drastically improved his singing voice, and made him sound delightful and magnetic. In the end it turned out to all be worth it, as Delta ultimately landed himself a long term open and honest relationship with a co-worker who later on became spy for The Vindicated...news of her passing, although sad was easily moved on from as he took comfort in something she had once told him. "You have ruined me for all other men". As he emerged victorious, The Vindicated all gave him high fives and paid for his Netflix subscription, he declined the rank of supreme leader of The Vindicated, as he was loyal to the one true chosen one Luxon, along with the unofficial title "The Reaper" During the first part of One’s Self season 1, Delta is still going steady as the guy people call in when they need something done right The Vindicated, the hacker force of the entirety of the web , leading them alongside his boy Taurus. His presence alone inspires many new players to apply for hacker jobs that mirror real life usable work force relatable skills such as coding, and data entry. He prides himself on being able to kill new talent that the Forerunners (for some reason) deem worthy of mentoring into fully fledged moderators. This was the case with several moderators Delta took out since he was bored one day at his multimillionaire dollar company. Delta has zero respect for Dilo, as he as a level 5 moderator at the show’s beginning, and Booker let him and Taurus get away when he had the chance to end it all when he saved Aladar from an ambush orchestrated by Taurus, a Luxon fanatic of considerable threat. On the other hand, all new recruits have had the pleasure of following Delta and favoring him easily. Sonia Brzeczyszczykiewiczówna, a polish woman who enlisted with The Forerunners, got a hard time from Aladar after being held hostage by Delta during the aforementioned ambush, and indirectly resulting in Taurus getting away, Delta thought this was hilarious. Delta praised her for screwing up the mission, and further laughed for her for disrespecting the memory of Commander Chief’s father, who had passed away as a direct result of Taurus’ actions. Personality Delta is a very awesome and charismatic trend setter. He tolerates everyone's differences and is very easily made happy. He also displays respect for all kinds of genders and orientations, making it clear that he views the finer sex as capable and integral members of society, especially when it comes to missions that need completion. Defeating Aladar and The Forerunners is his number one priority, even going as far as paying for the accounts of his fellow hackers out of his hard earned living, because he doesn't believe in milking people for money to secure additional support for the The Vindicated. He is an extremely skilled Halo-player and has yet to meet his match in a 1V1. Delta is also extremely careful with the way he addresses people, often using terms like “sir” an “ma'am” if he is talking to anyone, and generally just hates cursing. (Thus the birth of the trendsetting catch phrase "glooby snap" & "holy smackroonies") He never displays a soft side. Especially when talking about his former love interest who he broke up with because he knew he could do better. Also when acting as a mentor for Taurus, he remembers to temper his expectations since Delta is one of a kind and could never be replicated by anyone ever. Quotes Mwhahahahaha Holy Smackroonies!? Oh globbysnap? Trivia * Voiced by Celtichorn, who also animates the CG sequences in One's Self * Professional Rapper * His rough voice is crystal clear by staying away from devil sticks (cigarettes). * Is sensitive to slur words and prefers milk and cookies * Halo player during the time of Luxon’s massacre. * Has survived run-ins with Aladar, Dilo and even defeated lung cancer by never smoking . * The inspiration for his character’s name came from the NATO phonetic alphabet.. * The inspiration for his voice came from a mixture of Mark Hamill's Joker * Is a confirmed gentlemen. * Has been with multiple partners since the mysterious death of his ex vindicator spy. * It is clear that he is better than everyone, except Luxon. * Is asexual (after realizing the spy was, at best, not good enough)